thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
GIGN
The GIGN (French: Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale, English: National Gendarmerie Intervention Group), is the French Military Forces elite counter terrorism/tactical unit. They make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, fighting Russian troops through the streets of in the mission "Bag and Drag". Campaign The GIGN appear prominently in the campaign mission, "Bag and Drag". The GIGN Barracks, located in , was presumed to have been hit by the pre-emptive chemical attacks. Most of the GIGN's members were said to have died during the attack, while the few surviving men fought their way through Paris during the night and the morning of the following day, ending up in a Paris restaurant. Team Metal was sent to regroup with and assist the GIGN. Upon arriving, the GIGN commander, Sabre reported that they were 'seven men standing', but nevertheless assisted in pushing to Volk's hideout. It is presumed that only two members of the GIGN, Sabre and Faucon, were alive at that point. They then descended down to the sewers, with Faucon using a crowbar to break open a locked door to gain access to the catacombs underneath Paris. However, they soon entered another gunfight with Volk's personal bodyguards, and chased him back to street level. When they managed to get back to ground level, Volk had escaped in a car, though the GIGN ordered Team Metal to resume chase, and stayed behind to hold off enemy reinforcements that may appear. The GIGN did not make an appearance in "Iron Lady", though it is presumed Sabre and Faucon are alive following the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. GIGN Members *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur (Alive/K.I.A.) *Morel (K.I.A.) The following men's ranks are randomly generated. *Leboeuf (usually Sgt.) *Leblanc *Perilloux *Periloux *Philippe *Astor *Beliveau *Navarre *Chaloux *Taillon Weapons File:MP5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 File:G36C menu icon MW3.png|G36C MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 Riot Shield menu icon MW3.png|Riot Shield Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven File:.44 Magnum menu icon MW3.png|.44 Magnum Multiplayer The GIGN only appears in the map Resistance fighting the Spetsnaz.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXHeLvHENto The announcer is the Corsica interceptor from the "Mind the Gap" cutscene. Quotes Battle Dialog Survival The GIGN appears in Survival Mode, named Riot Shield Squad. It is unlocked at rank 21 and costs $5000. They appear in a group of three, wielding Riot Shields and MP5s. They can be bought from the Air Support Armory. Special Ops The GIGN also have a minor appearance in the Special Ops mission Server Crash, in the form of a randomized soldier who serves as the player's driver during the opening sequence of the mission. They are also seen in the mission Toxic Paradise, where they will fly away after dropping the player off during the beginning, and serve as the extraction chopper at the end. Interestingly, if they are still present when the player engages targets, they will call out targets as if they were assisting the player in combat. It is possible to fail the mission by shooting down the chopper, accomplished by using an airstrike marker in the beginning or end of the mission and throwing it right below the chopper. Multiplayer Maps ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Gallery GIGN in battle MW3.JPG|GIGN fighting in the streets of Paris. gign 2.JPG|GIGN soldiers with a MP5 and FAMAS in the Reveal trailer. MW3 M4A1 pic.jpg|GIGN Operatives fighting in the Resistance multiplayer map. Note the insignia on fellow teammates. GIGN Multiplayer icon.png|GIGN multiplayer icon. MW3 Kotaku 20.jpg|Concept art of a GIGN soldier with a Gas Mask and a Riot Shield. GIGN using Desert Eagle MW3.png|A GIGN soldier with a Desert Eagle. MW3-AWM-4.jpg|GIGN Riot Shield squad members wielding MP5s in Survival mode. GIGN flag.jpg|A captured GIGN point in Domination. GIGN G36C.png|A GIGN soldier with a G36C. Mw3 GIGN Model.png|GIGN character models. SAS and GIGN knifing model.png|GIGN's hand model. Trivia *The GIGN's picture in Survival Mode shows that they have green outfits, but in gameplay, they are blue. *Their spawn theme can be heard in the middle part of "Return to Sender" mission. *Some of the character models have an MP7 holstered on their leg. This MP7 has the stock retracted and the magazine visibly smaller. *Their victory theme is the PMC's spawn theme, only a little longer. Videos Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Spawn Theme|GIGN's spawn theme. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Victory Theme|GIGN's victory theme. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Defeat Theme|GIGN's defeat theme. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions